Clipped wings
by MercenaryTsukiyomi
Summary: Ren is an ordinary human, or so he thinks. Who suddenly had his life turned upside. Going from prey to an exotic pet that everyone wants to get there hands on. It doesn't help that his master is also a female. What awaits for our poor Human. Oc Human male/Oc Female yautja because there's just not enough out there. Rated M for foul language and Lemons.
1. Well Shit

Chapter One

Well Shit

**"****Shit!"** I cursed again for the thousandth time. '**How the fuck do I get myself into these situations**.' Currently I find myself in a metal crate with just enough room to move.

*Flashback*

**_'_****_My head, ow, a cool breeze, nice. Wait….. there's no breeze indoors!'_**

_I open my eyes and for once I wish I hadn't. _

**_'_****_Shit. Why does it always have to be ME!' _**

_Skydiving is something I never wanted to do…..EVER. And doing it on an alien planet with a retarded parachute is fucked up. How did I know I was on an alien planet? Well, Skies ain't red and I have never seen four freaking suns in one sky ever! Plus they're red too. _

_Looking around desperately, hoping to find something to either stop my descent or that this was some insane very realistic dream. As I look I finally notice the blinking button on my chest, holding me in the parachute. I smash my hand onto the button…nothing. I do it again but harder, nothing, so what do I do? Well I continually smashing my hand onto the glowing button with all the might of the Hulk himself. But still FUCKING nothing! _

_So what do I do? I hyperventilate. _

**_"_****_Come on! come on! COME ON DAMN IT!" _**

_Bing. _

_"_**_Yes, wait…too close! Ground! FUCK!"_**

_The parachute pops open but the ground is too close! So I end up smacking into every tree on the way down, landing…hard._

_'_**_Why does everything happen to me, ow.'_**_ Standing up I take in my surrounding and all I can think is '_**_we are not in Kansas anymore.'_**_ Red freaking sky with multiple suns, Freaky Fucking plants with massive thorns sticking out of them and four. FOUR FUCKING PLANETS! I can see them so clearly it was as if I wasn't on a planet at all, but in space, on a ship, flying past the fucking planet! _

**_"_****_ROAR!"_**_ Double fuck. I turn around FAST!_

_And suddenly two big black over grown bugs appear from out of fucking nowhere. Then one of them shrieks at me… _

**_'_****_Nope' _**

_And with that I run. _

_And wouldn't you know it another one appears in my path. Fuckers knew I was coming. I go straight into a fighting stance, '_**_I know karate assholes!' _**

_Suddenly I feel pressure on my arm, something that wasn't there before. _

_'__Da fuck?' There in my right sleeve is a knife, I don't even own a knife! let alone carry one. Sigh '_**_Well when life gives you lemons…' _**_They take my lack of attention as an opening and charge at me._

_One by one they come at me. Taking turns swinging at me. The first I dodged, swinging the blade getting EXTREMELY lucky with a kill. I move in time to dodge another just missing me by inches, one down two to go. Then all hell breaks loose, I think that they didn't expect a fight after all I am quite the innocent looking creature, but now oH SHIT JUST GOT REAL! The two move rhythmically circling me. '_**_Round and round we go when they strike hope to God I know.' _**_ Both suddenly strike at once, One leaping for my middle the other aiming for my legs. I deflect the first and dodge the second moving as fast as I can, dodge, kick, swing, hit (ow, okay don't hit) dodge, jump, NOW! I swipe the blade straight through the head of an ugly bug. '_**_Hell yeah! FUCK!' _**_I forgot about the other one and it rakes is claws from my chest down to my knee, '_**_Fuck, why bugs, I hate bugs.'_**_ I land hard on the floor. My side burning, my sight blurring. The black bug comes running at me again and just at the last minute,_ _swearing that I could count all of those ugly teeth, jump up and swing the blade straight through his head. '_**_Well fuck me, call me the karate kid all grown up.'_**_ I watch as it falls to the ground unmoving and _**_'da fuck'_**_,_ _watch as the ground sizzles up. '_**_Well fuck me.'_**_ I look to my blade surprised that it is still in one piece. _

_Suddenly I hear a growl, not like the one the black bugs made, but a different more terrifying growl accompanied by some clicks, _**_'for the love of…',_**_ looking up and see a weird ass blur moving. I could feel eyes burning holes into me. _

_'_**_Nope, so done with this shit!'_**_ I take off as fast as I can go, holding onto my side. A sudden whooshing sound cuts through the air. _**_'What's that sound?'_**_ Looking back I see _**_'a frisbee…really? Ha…'_**_ Then I realise that the frisbee is slicing up everything in its path. _**_'Okay not a frisbee, and its heading right towards me, run FASTER!' _**_My injury how ever is killing me, making it impossible to do as my mind demands my body to. But I somehow manage to be running faster. _**_'I need something to toss back at it…' _**_I started looking around desperately for anything big enough to throw. There! I see a big rock. _**_'please let this work.' _**_Grabbing it, without stopping, I lobbed the rock hard and quick, praying that it will hit. Yes!'The frisbee shatters._**_ 'Goodbye whateverthefuckyouare! (what ever the fuck you are!)'_**_ I cheer. _

_For two hours I run, I ain't gonna face whatever that was back there, nooo fucking way! '_**_Suns going down…I think? Time to find shelter…there! That cave will do.' _**_Looking around for a resting spot I spot a hole in a rock face cliff….thingy._

_I make my way up (without falling, dying or injure yay) and in. _

_"_**_Hello! Anybody home? Make an alien if noise there is?" _**_Nobody? GOOD! I settle myself in, you know moving leaves around and stuff _**_'traps don't wanna have 'THAT' thing getting me'. _**_ I spend the next hour setting traps and finding multiple escape routes, the multiple movies and science shows I watch finally come in handy. '_**_That should do it.' (_**_ I a fast little fuck at building shit, specially when my life demands on it.) Then take off my shirt and start to tear it into strips, reaching for my side I tie up my injury wrapping it best I can '_**_Hopefully it doesn't become infected. Oh well time for some well deserved rest.' _**_Finishing the last touch to my traps I lay down in my cave for some shut eye, letting the sounds of weird but comforting insects lull me to sleep._

_ROAR!_

**_'_****_Time to go!' _**_ Jolting awake I take off in a northerly direction. How do I know its northerly? Fuck if I know! _

_Now this little cycle continued for 3 days straight. (running, hole finding, rapping and cleaning injure, trap laying and sleeping):_

**_"_****_Fuck"_**_ my stomach rumbled loudly. I haven't eaten ANYTHING since I got here. Today is day five. I'm dirty, sweaty, tired AND hungry. I've been running from that thing since I meet it and fuck it's persistent and it's freaking LOUD too! Roaring and shit every other minute! If I didn't know any better I swear it was enjoying chasing me. I've had three close encounters and each time I've dodged it and ran like hell. My injury is bandaged with my…well whats left of my shirt which by now is non-existent. I'm so tired right now that I've squished my way down under the roots of this tree, trying to keep conscious. But because I'm hungry, dehydrated and exhausted, it's REALLY difficult. '_**_Just so tired…NO gotta stay awake…gotta…live…but so tired!'_**_ Suddenly I hear something, could be nothing, after all I am on the verge of collapsing. _

_*GROWLING NOISE*_

_ '_**_FUCK ME! I am gonna die!' _**_I could hear the growling and clicking noises. Its noise centimetres from my location, getting closer and closer. I can see the blurry people thing now. It de-blurs before my eyes and I analyse what I see. A 11ft humanoid alien, netting, amour and a loincloth…and skulls. _

_Like the bugs and human ones too, a shitload of scars. _**_'Defiantly enjoy my running and traps'_**_. _

_Dread locks and…. BREASTS._

_It's female? Now I feel kind of bad, but not she did try to kill me after all. I look to her face…I think? It has mandibles, cool. I look to her brown eyes, big fucking mistake. She roared long and loud. My ears hurt and I'm too tired to blink, so I settle for staring, finally she stops. She kinda looks pissed._

_I think I was suppose to do something. _

_*Huffing noise*_

_Yep, she's upset. She looks thoughtful for a moment, then she starts to moves towards me. Unfortunately for me I can't be bothered to freaking moving. Too tired for that shit you know. So she ends up coming right up to me, RIGHT IN MY FACE! I raise an eyebrow _

**_"_****_What the FUCK YOU WANT?"_**_ She looked surprised then pissed. '_**_Yep I just can't keep my mouth shut.' _**_She lunges for my neck pulling me out from under the tree, not even bothered by my weak ass struggles and holds me up by my neck. This is it._

_But instead of snapping my neck she turns my head to the left then the right…examining me? I'm too tired to put up a fight so forgive me for not reacting. Its if she knows what I was saying cause next thing I know she's squeezing my neck…HARD. That does it. I strike fast hitting the area around her neck hoping the pressure points on humans are like the ones on her (I took classes). She releases me to the unforgiving forest floor. Down she goes…out cold. I take this as my queue to leave but I have a conscience, called Jiminy. He's an asshole. So I don't know why for the life of me, but I reach over and grab her by her odd clothes and move her under the tree where I was and cover her in mud. I DON'T KNOW WHY! I just did. Maybe for payback?_

_Then I run, taking off north again. But just roughly 30 minutes later…_

**_ROAR! _**

**_"_****_Shit sleeping beauty is awake and she's not happy." _**_I try running fast but I'm too tired and weak. All I hear is bang, bang, bang. While my death symphony is playing, followed by something grabbing my neck and throwing me into a nearby tree. _**_'Poor tree…'_**_ I yelp and freeze. Looking up at angry angry alien heavily breathing and looking pissed. I can only give her a tired and pitiful look _**_'Please…no…suffer…'_**_, I try to communicate to her. _

_She suddenly changes her expression and I don't know whether to scream in terror or breathe a sigh of relief because, she looks at me…AT ME. Then at her mud covered body then at me, then at the mud, then at me again sadly I don't like this look she's got. Wheel be turning in the wrong direction here. _**_"No, what ever you are thinking, just no." _**_ I screech at her, but to my dismay she gives off what I am 99% sure is a smug look then bends over grabs my freaking HAIR of all things and yanks me forward from my nice slumped sitting position to on my stomach, slightly jarring my injury. I fall on the floor confused until I get a shit load of weight on my back, I hack and cough in protest. _

**_"_****_Da fuck! You're heavy!"_**_ She grabs at my hands and it dawns on me what she is doing…_

_'_**_So then you wanna play cops and robbers do ya?_**_' Both my arms are tied behind my back and then my feet are bound. She's not taking any chances. I feel so special. I'm suddenly airborne and thrown over her shoulder. Fuck that armour hurts. I can't help but yelp in pain as my injury connects to her shoulder, she huffs and starts off in the direction we came from. _

**_"_****_Bitch." _**_I can feel my blood paint her body and I'm getting dizzy from the blood loss. _

_"__N_**_ighty-night"_**_ I slur and everything went black._

_After that I came to only to lose consciousness again! When I finally gain consciousness and stay conscious, I was in a fucking crate!_

_*End of flashback*_

It's metal alright. I can tell from the fact that my fucking head still hurts from when I stood up too quickly and smacked my head into the crate. Ow. It's relatively big, not enough for me to stand though. Rectangle like. I suddenly hear noises outside the crate, more clicking and light growls much like hers…great.

**'****More of them big footed bastards.' **My only comfort is that my body has been 'tended' to but I'm still debating the fact that I'm happy someone poked me while I was out. The bandages are really only there to cover my wound, no stitches or nasty smelling creams. The growling and clicking gets louder reminding me that this was not the time to get sidetracked. A noise suddenly resounds in the crate….coming from the rear. Suddenly the back wall moves…towards me.

**'****Fuck, I'm gonna be squashed.'** But just before I become a sandwich it stops. I barely have enough room to move! **'Da fuck?**' I move away from the piece of crate I was meant to be sandwiched to. It fucking moved, I was expecting to be a sandwich but no it was a freaking EXIT.

**'****Eh?' **Giving it a push the wall opens a little, a bright light streams in. I release it and it falls back into place.

'**Okay brainstorm time, stay here and cramp up or go out there and find out what shit is going down, tough one.'** I think for a few more seconds. **'Cramp or shit, cramp or shit.' **

**'****What the hell, shit is gonna hit the fan anyway.' **I push the wall, and a blinding light comes in and I peer out. My stare demanding an answer.

Authors note

First Redo, Like it? Love it? Makes more sense…hopefully. It does better! And its bigger YAY!


	2. O hell no

Chapter 2

O Hell No

Pov Ren

**'****Oh….hell…no.'** There were two. TWO. Of those 11ft tall bastards, and one of them was .MY. FACE! I dart back in the crate, but big old ugly wasn't have any of that. The fucking bastard grabbed the freaking moving wall and ripped it off the fucking crate! (insert-explosion in the background as crate wall hits something that sounds really important.) Suddenly ugly 2 grabs ugly 1 (just gonna call them ugly 1 and ugly 2, cause you just can't call something that just got in your face cute.) and they start having a roaring match. Getting over my terror induced coma, I quickly look around for an escape. **'Nope, nope, nope, no…YES.**' In the corner of the room at the top of the wall is a vent.** 'Just keep roaring at each other. Don't mind the human moving out and toward the air vent'**.(well I think it's an air vent, but then it could just be an oven and I just might be helping things along.)

Anyway, I creep my ass up the freaking wall, '**Spiderman, spiderman, how I doing this I don't have a clue.'** And grab on to the vent thingy, and pull….HARD.** 'Shit, why doesn't it just pop open? SHIT!' **The vent suddenly decided that it wanted to be a bird. For like 5 SECONDS and land ON UGLY 2'S HEAD. They both turn around and look at me. "**Thanks for the comfy crate but I gotta go, don't want an anal probing, you know what I mean?"** And then I made like the great Houdini and disappeared. **"ROAR!" "Shit don't think their Houdini fans,"** moving as quickly as I could, and let me tell you moving quickly in an air vent is really difficult, unless your 2 feet tall and move like a cheetah on drugs. Then Bobs your uncle not mine.

**"****For fuck sakes. Where's a fucking exit when you need one." **

2 Hours later… 2 MOTHERFUCKING HOURS AND NO EXIT. "**Oh for the love of reality."** And now there's no where but down to go. **"FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC."** looking down the black abyss, I think 'Yeah, no. I'll go back to the fork in the road, go left instead of right." "ROAR!" 'Did that just come..' I look behind me as if I could see throw the darkness or had vent-ray vision. "**ROAR!" "Hahaha…..**

**GERONIMO!"** I dive head first into the vent, praying me ass off that I don't die in the process. Suddenly…

**"****FUCK" **A HAND, A FUCKING HAND JUST APPEARED OUT OF FUCKING KNOW WHERE!

This hand…..had just managed….to grab…..MY leg. And attached to that hand. Ugly 2 and boy did he look pissed.

**"****H'ko, H'ko" 'He….HE JUST FUCKING GAVE ME THE UNIVERSAL NO, NO. WITH THE FUCKING FINGER ACTION AND ALL. WHAT THE FUCK!'** I look up at him, giving my best puppy dog eyes, trying to proclaim innocents. **"Hehehe, sup?"** I giggle, he shook his head in response and repeated the action whilst he yanked me out of my little hidey hole and carried me off. As we made our way off to god knows where, STILL holding me out by my leg.** 'Seriously, I feel like a germ out here in no mans land.' **I let out a huff, crossed my arms and gave ugly 2 the most pissed off stare I could manage while hanging upside down. **"Huff, huff, huff" 'did he just laugh at me!?'**

Roughly 30 minutes later, we return to the room with the crate. And ugly 2 was laughing up a storm, I guess I'm the comedian freak in this situation.** 'Laugh it up buddy, cause the storms gonna come and get ya REAL soon. Wait…whats ugly 1 got!?'**

Pov ?

This is what I have been waiting for, a real live male ooman, alive and able..and ALIVE. We can learn so much about his kind through him. I went towards the crate that held him, every so often I'd hear sounds from within, his language I presume.

When the time came to open the crate, my apprentice had become very impatience, standing right in front of the crate trying to see in, seeing a possible disaster, I call over.** "Bakuub give the ooman room to come o…",** but before I could finish the ooman's head popped retreated back in, he ripping off the opening. Overly eager to see the live ooman we would be studying, scaring the ooman within, I hear the panel smash into some of my very high tech and EXPENSIVE medical scans, that we were going to be using on scan the ooman **"BAKUUB, WHAT DID I SAY BEFORE I OPENED THE CRATE? FOOLISH YOUNGBLOOD!"** I took my eyes off the ooman for one second, (enough to verbally attack Bakuub) and some how the ooman manages to slip past me, climb up the wall and enter the ventilation system.

Guan-thei was not joking around when she said that he was a quick one. But that doesn't matter now. Schooling Bakuub, then hunting him had been enjoyable enough but he could not live in the ventilation system forever, so when I found him at a drop off and watched him dive. I managed to rip off the covering in time to grab him. **"No, no"** I said, waving my finger back and forth.

He needs to be taught that going down was bad, very bad. He made a weird combination of words that sounded like he was mocking me, but I was a blooded honoured warrior I would control my temper. Reminding him again that what he did was bad. I continued his punishment by holding him upside down. And he, to my amusement, took on a pose that I had seen many pups take after they have been told off by their bearers. I could't help but laugh, what a strange pet Guan-Thei has picked for herself.

Returning to the room I'am pleased to see Bakuub has retrieved the Y pole with covering, locked all exits, I place the male down and grab my own Y pole. With this we should be able to hold him down and check his injures safely, then bathe him, clothe him and having him ready to start training with Guan-Thei to be the pet she wants. **"GRRRR"** but I sense that he will do everything to stop us reaching our goal.

Pov Ren

When we enter the room, ugly 1 has one of those animal poles, and has locked (and blocked) all exits, And now ugly 2 has picked up a pole. There giving me that look shemale gave me, the one were shits going down. **"Grrrrrr"** i growled. **'Well that did nothing, kinda hoped they'd shit themselves and pull a code red on me,**' Instead of backing off like I hoped they would they start advancing towards me. **'My spidey senses are a tingling, you want me. Then your gonna get it all PAL!.' **

**Authors Stuff!**

**Sorry for taking so long guys, but good news. Decayedstars has done art work of Original Ren and will be doing a new version too! I have also done a new version of him! Yay Links **deviantart Ren-Clipped-Wings-OC-669834749** and mine at yami-rauin **Clipped-Wings-Ren-2-0-670215160


	3. Mission Success

Chapter Three

Mission Success

Pov Guan-Thei

I just finish tending to my weapons. Cleaning them off of blood and flesh. Knowing that my hunt was so very successful, that my weapons were coated in my preys flesh gives me such satiation. **' Love it!'** But my very cheerful mood comes not from my dead trophies but my alive one. He was on that back wash of a planet, in the con-jik system, known for it's violent animal and plant life. Stocked with life from other planets, just for me and other warriors to hunt them down. Oh how my prey fought!

At first I didn't think much of him, small, weak, pathetic. I figured that the hard meats would kill him but then he pulled a knife and moved. Striking quickly it would have been perfect if not for how uncoordinated and awkward he was, but now he has a scar to remember winning and he's blooded, making him the best kind of prey for me.

*flashback (memory lane yay)*

_I expected him to fight me when I made my presence known, but he fled like a coward. I'd figure I'd catch him quickly like all the other ooman that fled, but no I couldn't close the gap so I threw my Chakt'ra at him, knowing his fate immediately. But he picked up a rock and BROKE MY CHAKT'RA. No NORMAL ooman could have done that. I remember thinking ' _**Finally worthy prey!****_.' _**

_For 4 hours I tracked him. _**_' I've never seen an ooman run as fast as he had.'_**_ I was close to now. 'With the suns gone he clearly took shelter. But just as I see something promising for an ooman camp, a trap comes up and snarled my leg. I roar out in pain, quickly moving out of the trap. I know immediately that I've alerted the ooman with my cry and he had fled again. I attempted to halt his escape. With a burst of speed I started running in his direction, only for another trap to appear (from the trees this time). I finally realised that he had trapped the whole area and I had foolishly walked into it. I felt my blood pump faster, my body humming at the thought that suddenly entered my mind. His skull and bones will make not only a perfect trophy but a lovely necklace. hahaha._

_5 days the ooman out ran me, so many times I had come so close. So painfully close, but now he was weakening. Moving slower and slower everyday, clearly he was not trained for this active. My thoughts suddenly halt, as my eyes catch small moment the the left of me. '_**_T_****here…. under the tree… there he is****_'_**_ slowly I sneak up to him. Praising him for being such worthy prey. But he doesn't move!_

_Not an inch! '_**_ H_****e's clearly fighting to stay awake****_'_**_ I think to myself. I decided to gift him with the sight of me. The one who will beat him and will take his skull. He slowly takes in my worth, dwelling on my glands _**_' Men'_**_ I huff. Finally he settles on my eyes, I roar my challenge to him long and loud. But nothing, he just sit there. 'I_**_s there something wrong with my prey?' _**_Huffing I make my way over to him looking into his eyes, he starts to mumble some unintelligible ooman noises at me….._**_'how dare he mock ME!' _**_Lunging at his neck, I expect a fight but nothing. No struggling, no yelling, nothing. Holding him up, I turn his face side to side examine him, hoping to find a way to gloat him into action. I squeeze his neck. He moved so suddenly that I was caught off guard. I felt a pain in my neck where he hit, _**_'not the best place to hit,'_**_ I think to myself, but then a numbing sensation starts to spread. Losing feeling in my arm I drop the ooman and the rest of my body follows._

_When when I wake up I'm under the tree the ooman was and was I pissed. Roaring long and loud, letting the coward know that I was coming for him. I charge following his heavy foot steps, within minutes I catch up to him, grabbing his neck I throw him into the nearest object. a tree (poor tree). _

_He falls down limb, unmoving. He slowly looks up to me, with a tired but pitiful expression. I finally see him, his Injury is infected and needs to be treated quickly, he's filthily, covered in bruises and small cuts, and he''s very thin. I finally realise that his unresponsive behaviour is lack of sleep and nourishment. My chase has worn him down. I look to myself seeing the mud that wasn't there before. Looking back to him, to myself, them back to him, to myself once more, then finally settling back to him. A thought crosses my mind._

_He starts making those unintelligible nosies again but my mind is made up, I grab him by those thin strands on his head and yank him forward. He yelps loudly, falls to the ground. Kneeling on his back, he continues making those nosies, I ignore and focus at the task at hand, wouldn't want him running loose on my ship after all. I finish tying him up and fling him up on my shoulder, he makes another loud noise, I ignore once more huffing at him. He makes another noise but I care not thoughts are running around my head about the possibilities. When I suddenly realised that he's leaking all over my shoulder _**_' That better not be piss, or I'll skin him.' _**_He's out cold and I find that its blood, not piss I start to run. After all I have but one stop left, collecting a claw of the hard meats he killed for blooded marking later. Then straight to the med bay, after all I wouldn't want to lose my new pet after all I've been through to get him._

_*end of flashback*_

After that I sedated him and keep him in my room to sleep and heal. The medics have stated that they will tend to it properly. I'am currently on my way to mark my pet, in my hand that claw of the hard meat. "Soon my pet, so very soon!"

Authors Note

_Italic - _flashback/memory

**bold** \- thoughts

Original

(This is my first story and I thank everyone who has read my story, favoured and followed. This means so much to me, and helps encourage me to think about writing more stories after this one.

I thank especially the people who gave me reviews and gave me pointers on my story, I greatly appreciate it. If you guys have any questions on the story I'am more than happy to answer them before the next update and I'm open to suggestions on what happens next, after all your ideas may help this story along.)

Definitions for the Yautja are at "unabridged yautjia terms reference" on fanfiction

Thank you for posting these definitions for the public

New authors stuff

Hey guys, images are now posted on dev accounts listed on chapter 2. A REMINDER that is story is being updated, with this being the newest update. It also is not perfect will some of this chapters being check, due to work load for both me and my second.

REMEMBER (If you have nothing positive to say don't say it or spam it. Because it is very disheartening to read and stops the Arthur's from doing their story or feeling motivated.)

THANKS EVERYONE!


	4. Fuck you!

Chapter Four

Fuck You!

Pov Ren

They started to advance towards me. **'With those big fucking poles! How I would LOVE TO, shove it up THEIR ASSES!'** Slowly they came closer and closer backing me up into a corner with every advance. Baring my teeth at them. I start swinging my head around wildly, trying to see some kind of escape how ever there is no escape. Not this time so I start getting ready to defend myself…..Aggressively.

Ugly 1 one had slowly reached his hand out to grab me and I MOTHERFUCKING bit him. hahahaha, I'm so fucking evil.

Pov ?

I watched as my apprentice flailed his arm, roaring like a manic. Desperately trying to dislodge the ooman. It would have been very funny, If the ooman wasn't injured. **'I guess will have to muzzle him and restrain his arms.'** Sighing with annoyance I go over to the shelf with the pet restrains, looking for something that will fit him. (Back ground noises of intense flailing and roaring increase) Looking over every object I spotted some soft rope, used normally for keeping feral animals bound so medics won't worry about being scratched, or horrible injured during treatment. Grabbing it out, testing the weight and strength. (Bakuub's roars of frustration increases to ear drums exploding level.) Reminding me of the other item I needed. Scanning the items again, something catches my eye, tucked away at the back. Was a metal muzzle, looking at it. I didn't think it would fit the ooman, however it looked like it had adjustable straps. **'Cuffs and a muzzle perfect.'** I nod deeming them both acceptable. I turn back to my flailing student, clicking to get his attention.

Pov Ren

I was so very close to ripping out a chuck of flesh, from this bastards hard. When ugly 2 suddenly wanted our attention. He had some items in his hands, it didn't take much for it all to click what was about to go down. When he start to advance towards me and ugly 1 had stopped fighting and had just gripped my neck. I started to struggled, while making muffled sounds of protest i started to debating whether or not I should let go and run circles around the room or hold on for the ride. My thoughts were interrupted when suddenly ugly 2 stopped his march of doom, AND held up the restrains.

**'****He's giving me the choice?'** Reading his face the message was clear, do it willingly or game on. What to do what to do… then a tiny little voice spoke in my head and the devil on my shoulder won this round. hehehe…..

Pov ?

The ooman had gone silent, not the best with his kind. Him especially. By giving him the choice I hope to stop him from aggravating his wound any more then it already has been. **'Here we go…' **Bakuub had started to gentle lower the ooman to the floor, laying him flat on his stomach. While he still hadn't let his arm go, the ooman seem corporative laying there docilely. Holding up the rope, I advanced slowly. Moving to behind his back, **'still docile.'** Reaching for his arm I…..

Pov Ren

Ugly 2 moved quick enough, but just as he reached for my arm, I sprang into action, going right into him, and scamping over his shoulder. "Ninja move! FUCK!" A hand managed to reach out grasping my leg, but slipped leaving behind some nice new scars '**lovely, wanna carve your name there TOO! Ya dicks"** my leg now useless, kinda killed my great escape plan, I could only slide to a corner and try to see the damage. Whining to myself in pain, whilst praying that my leg don't need to be amputated.

Pov ….Yeydine (yay ugly 2 has a name)

**'****I was not prepare for that,"** I was prepare for him to run, just not right at me. He leaped over my shoulder, but Bakuub was quick attempting to stop him by grabbing a passing leg. That clearly didn't work because suddenly there was blood, Bakuub's claws had shredded through the ooman's skin. Finally coming out of my stupor, we both turn to see him backed into the farthest corner in the room hiding his leg. But not the blood, as it pooled under him. He looked confused and..There in the corner of his eye fear, flashing in every so often. I now know what to do now.

Pov Ren

Okay I was a little freaked, I mean wouldn't you be?…..Ugly 2 moved! Looking over at him, I noted he had a new posture, **'not sure if good, or bad'** I think to myself. He moved slowly towards me, hands up and….and PURRING! The asshole was purring! Duh fuck!? He kept coming closer and closer I freaked a little moving away. Couldn't stop the whimper leaving my throat. The alien froze and so did I. After awhile the staring competition got boring and ugly 2 made some odd noises. Placing his hand over his chest he said, "Yeydine" "ehh?" not the most intelligent thing I ever said this past week but hey I said something at least! Points for trying! He repeated the action saying the word slowly thumping his hand over his chest with every break down.

"YEY-DINE" Ohhhhh his name,"Ye-dine?" Pretty good if I do say so myself. The alien huffed **'laughing'** as I've figured out. He repeated, so what do I do….I give up, not kidding I try again. "Yeydine?" I spat out with my best imitation of his ascent. He made a pleased noise, guess I got it right. Yeydine moved towards me again slowly pointing to my leg. I looked down, **'my downfall, Literally.'** My arms were grabbed and the struggle began it was very one sided. After Yeydine had me half pinned, half squashed me against the floor he called for ugly 1's help. While Yeydine held me down, Ugly took the ropes and surprisingly. Gently bound my arms behind my back. Ugly 1 finished, got up and moved away. '**Off to get the anal probe probably.'** Yeydine stood up, looking down at me. I give my best imitation of a hiss showing off my teeth. Yeydine Reached for the other contraption, a muzzle to my humiliation. Is presented, then promptly shoved against my face. **"Fuck off," **I screech. I try to move my head away from the damned things, when Yeydine's other hand grasps the back of my head. Holding my face in the muzzle.

**"****Son of a BITCH!"** I yell, hollering every swear word and insult I know at this fucker. **"CUNT, TWAT FACE, ASSHOLE, YOUR MOMMA."** I'm suddenly jerked, cutting off my foul language lesson. **"Over sensitive crab." **Yeydine, ignores my last remake, adjusting the muzzle, strapping it around my head. It sits over my mouth and nose, surprisingly comfortable but theres not way I will be able to remove it without the use of my hands. Finishing, Yeydine backs it up, looking down at me way to pleased. Whilst ugly 1 looked plain relieved. Yeydine, did some clicks and purrs reaching down to pet….. PET MY FUCKING HAIR. I started to struggled violently. Shrieking murder. Yeydine wasn't having that, cause suddenlyI was air born and being carry towards a door that I swear wasn't there before and behind that door was…..A BATHTUB. Fuck me…

Pov Yeydine

It worked, the ooman calmed down enough for me to retrain it. I could only smile big as I gently carried him toward the bathing area, while instructing Bakuub to retrieve a medic kit. Smiling I could only think about the hell that surely is about to be unleashed, after all it isn't my imagination that the ooman's clearly having a staring contest with the bath. And muttering what I can only assume is foul mouth profanity at the me, the bathtub and Bakuub.

Authors note

Original

(A quick update this time, (I never update unless I have two chapters ready to go afterwards :D)

Thanks for all the supporting comments, Like I said before, Idea's from you guys are welcome, anything, from the story to art. I've started uploading art for this story on my deviant account please feel free to comment there too. This story is so much fun! (yami-raiun deviantart))


	5. Ooman in da tub

Chapter 5

Ooman in da Tub!

Pov Yeydine

Settling down next to the bath, was a small relief. It meant that the ooman's injures could finally be treated and he could be cleaned. However I think the ooman may not be to fond of the idea of being naked. Since his muttering has increased in volume. **'Ooman's, with their need to cover everything.' **Settling him down next to me, I decided it was time to examine him, see what I need to do. Gently running my hand over his head and skin, I took the time to feel his muscles to ensure there were no inner injures and to probe bruises and cuts to see how bad they were and hoe deep they were.

**"****The med kit, like you asked Yeydine," **nodding to Bakuub, gesturing for him to place it next to me down on the floor. **"Bakuub, prepare antibacterial swabs for his cuts and bruises, a gauze for his leg and antibiotic shot for his injures. As well as a wrap for his side and leg. I want blood samples, x-ray and tissue samples."** Bakuub got to work immediately, guess as long as he don't have to deal with the ooman, he'll do anything without complain. Looking back to the ooman, I note that he is looking over at the med kit with unreadable eyes. **'Better take his mind off it before he can plot again.'** Reaching for his covering I start tugging attempting to find away to take them off.

Pov Ren

After big, tall and ugly set me down on the floor, I sort of just settled for glaring at him. After all he's ignore my foul language complete now. That was until he decided to feel me up. **'Asshole'. **Fidgeting, pulling against the rope, muttering about him being a pervert and that I ain't interested in a prostate examination didn't do anything. He kept poking at my back, legs and arms. Stopping to pet me every so often. **'And when these come off, I'll skin you, cut off your hands and PET YOU and see how you feel!' **"**The fuck is with you petting me!" **I demanded. He finally stopped, **'thank god.'** And started chatting with ugly 1. who had just popped up out of fucking now where! '**Are they trying to give me a HEART ATTACK! bloody hell.' **They sat there talking to each other….

'**Well I think their talking.' **Ugly 1 was holding this object, a box by the looks of it. My eyes darting from the object to Ugly. Who looked quite nervous, but very smug about my current predicament. "**Keep smiling, next time I will tear flesh, and not from your arm,' **I thought with a smirk. Ugly 1 opened the box thing, but before I could see want was inside, a hand suddenly grabbed my pants.

'**OH, HELL NO!" **I started to violently struggling, cursing loudly. Yeydine seemed to panic for a moment before grabbing my neck, the rest of his arm elbowing my spine. Holding me down, pinned to the floor. My feet scratching at the floor, trying to get up and away. "H'KO" Yeydine yelled firmly. **'I was defiantly not scared, nope, not scared. Not of the anal probing that was coming, NOPE!' **A whimper sounded escaped between the curses before I could stop it. '**Stop being a coward Ren!'**

Pov Yeydine

Bakuub tried to stifle his laughter. I glared hard at him, shutting him up. Looking back to the ooman, who had now frozen up, eyes darting frantically like a wild animal. Gently I ran my hand through his hair, doing my best to calm him down. "Shhh, ooman there is no need to fear, calm down." Slowly with me persistences he relaxed, breathing deeply before it returned to normal, "Good ooman, very good" I reached over to his covering again, resting my hand where I had tugged before. He went rigid, in response I waiting for him to go completely relaxed before I moved my hand to another covered area waiting for him to relax. Not moving my hand away, he slowly relaxed. "Good ooman," praising him, I repeat moving my hand to other clothed areas of his people. He would go rigid every time but then relax after a couple of minutes. Till finally no matter where my hand is (except where his mating tool is, no touch zone…..ever) he remains relaxed. **'Time to move on.**' I think to myself. Reaching over to the top of his covering curling my fingers under it, I gave it a small tug. Watching him closely.

He tensed. Making a string noises, I waited. Within seconds I got my desired reaction proving what I had done before had worked. He relaxed, though he did make a extremely unpleasant face, and spat some words at me. I examine the strange covering not seeing how to remove them. After a minute of debating I decided that enough time had been wasted, and used my claws to cut through the cover, removing it in one quick slice. Before the ooman could comprehend what I had done.

The ooman froze up, clearly not expecting that, looking for any other covering. I find that he is not wearing anything else, especially over his feet like most ooman's do to protect them. (Ren's underwear was removed with his pants!) "**I'll have to check for injures there to." **Huffing, I started to lift him up to which he panic, moving around violently, Screeching like a dying animal. I decided to move him from the floor to the bath in one quick movement dropping him in with a plop. Quickly I reach in grabbed his head by the strands coming out the top of his head. Like ours but not. pulling his head out of the water. He made some hacking noises, spitting out water, before finally returning to normal. Glaring at me, making more loud, unintelligible noises at me again.

Huffing at his ridiculousness I reach over I grabbed some cleansing liquid used for fur. Whilst signalling for Bakuub to start cleansing the ooman's injures. Bakuub reached over for the ooman's injured leg, grasping it gently careful of the injury he caused. He gently started to pull the leg towards him. To which the ooman responds by attempting to pull his leg back from him, Bakuub made a noise of displease and gentle tugged the leg back. The ooman jerked not expecting the strength in said tug. Making a noise of displeasure, he settled for started intently, waiting. Bakuub started to gently probing and cleaning the injury. To which the ooman thankfully chose to settled down in the tub to watch him suspiciously. I squirted some of the fur cleansing liquid in my hand and reached over, grabbing the ooman's mane and started to clean.

He sat there docile watching Bakuub silently, twitching every so often. Making odd nosies at us ever so often. Rinsing out the suds, gently removing any debris stuck in his mane. I watch as Bakuub finished with his leg, gently moving over to the ooman''s injured side. Carefully reaching in the tub to rinse any infection, dirt and old blood stuck to his skin. I wait patiently for him to finish, busying myself with the ooman's mane, comparing it to my own hair. His is more softer then my own, easier to move, much more flexible. There was no blood coming from the strands to indicate that it was like mine, implying that he could not feel what I was doing. Finally Bakuub finishes cleaning the old wound, I release he odd hair, collect a fur to dry my hands with. Then reach for a fur to dry him.

(bathtub water has special formal that kills germs and dirt removing all traces. so yes he is clean, and yes his hair is the only think the freaky water can't clean. Oh and his injures, they need extra care.)

Placing the fur on the floor, I reach over and gently pick him up and placing him on the fur. It seems sitting in the water has relaxed him, I note as his eyes flutter open and closed. Grabbing another fur I start to gently dry him off, Bakuub mixing the material that would cover the injury.

Pov Ren

**'****So tired.' **I sat there letting the dick dry me off, '**and let me tell you that water had some shit about it, that funky smell." **I was just so tired. And I just can't even right now, come back in an hour…..

**'****Duh fuck ugly 1 doing?' **He had this weird glowing paste, deposing a heap in his hand spreading like moisturiser. He then reached inducing towards my leg, looking at Yeydine. Yeydine grabbed my injured leg and held it in a tight grip, careful not to touch it. Sudden the paste was smothered into/onto my injury. The reaction was instant. I screamed, long and hard.

Pov Yeydine

The ooman screamed, I' am glade I held his leg down. His entire body started thrashing and jerking…..violently. I do feel sorry for him but we need to seal the wound. Holding him down, I watch him thrash and scream, pity rising in my throat. Suddenly the screaming and struggling stop. Panicked I glance towards his face, my concern dissipates, he had fallen unconscious. Relief floods my conscious. "**well at least he'll be out for the bigger one the hard meat made." **States Bakuub, to which I respond with a relieved sigh. After 5 minutes of holding him still it was finally over. He was still out of it, jerking ever so often. Not ready to come too just yet. Bakuub just finished wrapping the leg up, when i remembered " Bakuub check the ooman's feet for me, is there anything wrong with them?" Bakuub reached down and lifted up one of his feet looking closely, **"There are some cuts and bruising," **"**It appears someone will be off his feet for a while." **Just at that moment the door opens** "Guan-Thei, you have come early, he is not really yet."** I feel the ooman's head roll, I sneak a peak to see he has come around, and was now looking over at his owner. And I do believe he remembers her.

**"*****unintelligible ooman noise*!"** Yep, he definably remembers her.


	6. she did, he did, who did?

pov Guan-Thei

Arriving to the Medic's room, I was surprised to see my pet bound and on the floor. Yeydine looked up surprised and greeted me as a male should "Guan-thei, you have come early, he is not ready yet," this was followed by, a muffed cry from my pet. I growled at him displeased by his behaviour, he returned my growl with a glare, a very tired, glare. "He has been bathed, given antibiotics and had his most resent wounds treated. He needs food, rest and to stay off his feet until they are healed and mostly importantly trained not to bite or run away." Growing bored of Yeydine's list I stalk towards my pet, reaching him in two strides, his glare hardens but I seriously don't give a shit standing next to him, I take the time to view him, counting every rib, bruise and cut.

I suddenly feel an alien emotion rise in my chest, '**what is this?' **If I had a heart I would have realised this emotion as pity and compassion.

I reach down touching his face, gently sliding up and down. My fingers brush against the soft fabric covering his mouth and holding the gag in. I feel the need to remove it, to see the funny mouth that ooman's have, hooking my claw in the knot I tug slowly taking the gag covering with me. Again I reach for the part of the gag that sits in his mouth, reaching my claw into his mouth I take hold of piece, reaching my other hand behind his head untying the knot. I gentle move the mouth piece out seeing the red cuts left from the gag. He swallows, licking his…lips **'I think thats what there called'** with that weird tongue of his. Gently I rolled him over, releasing his hands, at first he did not move them. Then he slowly moved them to his sides. He looked at me with a tired expression.

Reaching for an item on my belt, I pull it free and show the ooman what I hold. It was the clawed dight of one of the three hard meats he killed. Gently moving him on his back, I start to think where I should place the mark.

There, the juncture were his neck meets shoulder. **'That is were his mark shall be!' **Placing my hand just below the area, using this as a way to hold him down, I start the marking process. He makes small noises and fidgets a bit but other wise its seems Yeydine and Bakuub had worn him down. Finishing I attach the claw back on my belt, giving my pet a purr and praise for staying still and letting little sound out and for not fighting me. His eyes suddenly go cloudily.

Looking to Yeydine I see he had just given the ooman a sedative, "What must I be prepared for?" I ask Yeydine. "Food, water and that he must rests until he is ready to walk, we will cloth him, take final samples and take him to your quarters" Nodding. I leaving my pet in good hands. I start heading for food hall to retrieve food for myself and my pet, hopping to understand these feelings I had at seeing the ooman injure, the pride I felt when he did not coward away from me and how I wanted to kill Yeydine for the injures that were not there when I dropped him off.

pov Yeydine

After Guan-thei left, I order for Bakuub to retrieve the cloths for the ooman. I ran my claws through his hair soothing him hopping to keep him in this docile state he is. Bakuub returned quickly with the cloths. The design a mix between his world and ours. I move quickly placing the weird lion cloth over his gentile region, (the ooman's call it b'ik sh'orts, it has a black colouring.) Slipping on the arm coverings and the covering that when over the black covering. And then finally placing the harness on, after all, all pets must wear something that can be used to restrain them.

(here is link to what Ren is wearing, it's mostly white and gold this one.** art/Ren-pet-clothes-511229848**)

"Bakuub take the final samples," "Yes Yeydine,"

Pov Ren

**'****Dude, the fuck just happened' **I'm just so bla, I feel like I've sniffed something in that water that I shouldn't have. Had that crazy lady alien free me then carve '**I'm 99% sure its her name, It appears they can hear my thought from earlier.' **Some weird shit were I can't see, and now I've been given something that makes my body, go 'sorry, I'am o-fficially on vaca, enjoy aliens and stuff.' And now I'm dressed in what i think are stripper gear and am now on a cold metal table with things moving over my head, I think there scanning me, but I serious just to over load with everything to give a shit. I was Suddenly picked up, one arm under my legs the other on my back holding me so I can rest my head on his shoulder.

'**Reptile like skin, cool' **I decide to carefully feel the alien dude but, just playing it off as me fidgeting and trying to get comfortable. '**Warm and muscly, so tired'** Yawn! I realise that we left home base, why? I haven't the slittiest. I look around seeing more ugly's than I can count, each one looks at me, disgust, confusion, curiosity, some spot the mark thing on my neck and look shocked. But I note that only the male ones give reactions, The twice the size she-males, look huff and continue on. We suddenly are on a transport device, I think. A female thats two heads taller then Yeydine enters. She looks at me then makes these noises, '**Here we go again, I'm just to tired for this shit.'**

Pov Yeydine

When Ne'dtesei entered the transport device I was shocked. After all I know that she Is the type of female that would be disgusted at entering a room that she will have to share with prey. But she is Guan-Thei's eldest daughter. "So this is the ooman my mother brought home, what does she intent to do with such a fragile thing? It is to small for anything!" "What your mother wants is her call, this is her pet, thats all I know" she huffed looking displeased.

Pov Ne'dtesei

I scan the useless thing in the males arms, I haven't the slightest clue what mother wants to do with it. Suddenly I get an Idea. "I wish to hold it."

Pov Yeydine

'**She wants to WHAT?' **"Hand him over male," gently I past him over. He stays docile but I'm very sure its the sedation I gave him thats doing that.

Pov Ne'dtesei

I poke him, holding him like a suckling, no response, what a waste! I then note the cloudily look he has, '**He's been sedated?" **"Why has he been sedated male?" "He was very violent, It was hopefully to calm him down, so he could recover peacefully," **'Violent? as if' **I take note of his mark, '**Blooded pet?' **Looking again to his eyes, I refuse to admit that he is kind of cute, in his own way, "He is still worthless" I say handing him back. Exiting at this stop.

Pov Ren

**'****But she was, then he. I'm confuse. Bed time for you Ren' **She was holding me, giving me this weird look, then Yeydine was, then she was gone. Then Yeydine look relieved. Then Bakuub appeared out of no where again, '**REALLY, they have to be trying to give me a heart attack now!' **And with that my brain says goodnight.

Pov Bakuub

"Huh, he died"


	7. Help!

*Author's note*

Hey everyone I'm losing inspiration for this story….

So if you have any ideas where you would like this to go please say… or if you would like to help please tell me want happens next for chapter 7…

* * *

Chapter 7

Wake up, Ren!

Pov Yeydine

'**He just, He just went limb' **"Huh, He died" '**And I hope to Paya thats NOT TRUE! Pulse…**

**Still there, good he's just sleeping. To much excitement for today.' **After whacking Bakuub over the head for not helping, we head off to Guan-Thei's room.

Pov Ren

**'****Waking up, In a crate was hell, But this….This was Heavenly!' **I could only nuzzle the soft blankets that were around me. '**Soooo soft! I'm gonna die'** "mmmm" rubbing my face into the fur, I felt something heavy in my hair, petting again. "Mmm?" attempting to lift my head, I find that I can not. Something was petting meeeeee.

Pov Guan-Thei

I returned to find an unconscious pet, UNCONSCIOUS PET! Yeydine and Bakuub immediately retreated their ass's…..

* * *

what happens next….you decide…please post what happens next at either my deviant page or email to my fan fiction account. The more posts to ideas you give me the quicker I'll hopefully get more chapters up. see you all soon!

deviant ** .com (the link is also on my home page)**


	8. Adventure time

**I'm back! **

* * *

**Pov Ren**

"mmm", my world was spinning, and it was dark, "ow". Reaching up to feel my head, I note the very soft fur under my body. Clearing my view i look down to see an array of brown, black and white furs underneath me. I reach my hand over to a black one and started to feel it gently, marvelling at its softness, something earth could never achieve. Earth. Funny I haven't thought about my home world since I got here. Looking away from the soft fur, I look around. Seeing a window I hop up on unsteady legs, carefully walking towards it. Reaching the window I look out and for the first time I an breathless. Stars, so many, and planets, this one that looks like Jupiter is so close, but I know that its not Jupiter. After all Jupiter does not have a ring around it. I get a gut wrenching feeling in my stomach. For the first time in my life, I feel lose, confused and dare I say it….scared.

**Pov Guan-Thei**

I had a mixed array of meats and fruits for my pet, not to sure what he eats. I had hear over my com that the ooman had 'fallen asleep' on the way to my courters. Entering the transport device, I start to think whether or not I should name him. "Mother." leaving my musing I look up to see my eldest Ne'dtesei, "Ne'dtesei," My daughter nods to me resounding in a quiet silence. "A pet ooman mother?" "Indeed, my child" "Why?!" "I find him interesting" "How?!" "If I knew then he would not be here would he?" My eldest becomes quiet in thought. I already know of her encounter with my pet. Thinking back to my pet, I start to think of the details that I did not notice till I captured him, He had unusually sharp teeth and had sharp nails, not talons like my own, for were I would have to apply pressure to puncture something, he could cut something with out trying.

Leaving the transport I start off to my courters, my daughter following me. Reaching my door, I punch in the code and the door slides open. My eyes snap to the empty bed, I hear a small noise and turn to the window, their he was sitting half asleep next to the window, staring into space. I place the food on the table and walk towards my pet. Ignoring my daughter, i reach him in seconds, looking to him then the window. He seemed to ignore me, so I reach out grasping at his neck, pulling him way from the window. At first he denied me. But at the second pull he slowly pulled away looking at the floor, as I lead him back to the bed, Laying him down. I look into his eyes, Clearly the sedative is still in his system, with the fact he is tried makes him seem delirious.

Fetching the food. I return quickly, settling down next to him. He seemed to snap to of his trace, eyes widening, he data up quickly, looking to me and my daughter quickly. Before he could get up, I place my hand firmly on his left shoulder, applying pressure, and cooing gently at him, "Rest pet, There is no need to panic," He now laying down seemed to shuffle around bait, before settling. He looked up at me with those big blue eyes, a colour unique to the ooman kind. Picking up a small piece of meat, that I was advised was good for oomans. I pressed it to his lips waiting patiently after all that what the records say to do when handling a feral ooman.

**pov Ren**

**'****Du fuck, is that?' **Looking cross eyed at the offending thing I can only assume was something edible. I was deep in my pity party, that when I realise that you go to ground not ground go to you. When I snapped out of it, Scary she male was in front of me. I was about to abort mission when she grabbed my shoulder and shoved me back down. then held this offending thing in my face. I was contemplating (hahaha, big word for me) when something touched my ouches, I opened my mouth to go off at the scary she male when the offending meat was shoved into my mouth, then the now offending hand was now over my mouth, making sure I swallowed.

I felt my face change colour **'I'm not to sure so one can do that but, I did just get orally violated by alien food, so..' **I swallowed the damned thing, I felt it go to my stomach promising that I will be on the loo for a very long time. Whining at the taste I look for my saviour, water. None, '**Why have you forsaken me, when I need you most, my precious water, was I not good to you' **okay, maybe I am a little over dramatic but it tasted like crap, no literally like crap. I think I am going to puke. The she male removed her hand, I laid their pale and green. Focusing on not vomiting. A sudden Smashing sound started, and the ship shook, a every loud sound, that sound suspiciously like an alarm went off. She got up suddenly barking orders to the other alien and run off somewhere out the door, but not before locking to. Damn it.

**Pov Guan-Thei**

The ship alert went off meaning there was a preach in the ship somewhere. Grabbing my weapons and armour, I yell at my daughter to prepare for a blood bath. After all it was most likely bad bloods or a hard meat escaping in the lower levels. Sprinting out the door I am sure to lock it, to keep my pet safe.

**Pov Ren**

For a while I just focused on not vomiting, when the urge finally stopped I sat up. Looking to the door, Sending the damn thing a glare. I look to a wall to the left and spot…a vent! '**I am a genus'** Leaping up, I sprint to the vent, ripping off the cover and throwing it to the other side of the room. Pausing for a moment I see an old friend, my knife, sitting there innocently. If it could talk I'd image it be like: Yo, were you bin? Don't forget about like old me! Hahaha, I really am loosing my sanity. Grabbing my knife i bolt into the air vent. '**Adventure begins! If the damned ship would stop shaking so violently!'**

* * *

**Special**** Thank you to**

304th'sMan

Xenomorpher

The Book of Eli

**You guys helped the story, Yay. Your ideas were great and I hope to used them in chapter 8. Thank you!  
****As I've said before, your ideas help this story go on, please do keep submitting ideas. The more submitted the more ideas for this story so It has more to work with. Yay. Till the next chapter, which hopeful should be out before next week! :D**


	9. Bad bloods, Hard Meats and Bonding? o my

**Pov Ren**

"Left, right, straight ahead, there no way out your dead, Left, right, straight ahead, there no way out your dead," Singing the chorus to Oomph! by Labyrinth, as I contently move my ass though the vents. I expected after five minutes of crawling the she-male will have found me by now but I'm not come complaining. Happily, singing quietly. Another loud smashing noise followed by a violent shake from the ship. I stayed still till it was over. Making a giddy noise and shaking my head I continue on, till I hear a hiss. Freezing I stop and listen thinking my mind was playing tricks on me.

HISS. '**Please don't be what I think it is' **A black, long head slowly appeared in the junction in front of me 15 metres. '**Well fuck me!' **It turned towards me hissing even louder. The ship sudden jerks shaking as if an earthquake had hit, this was followed by the increasing sound of blades on blades, fighting. Everything suddenly click. **'The suspicious Alarm was an alarm, well I'll be damned. Literally!' **The black bug charged at me, when another shake rattled the ship, a strong one, that shoved the the bug off its feet into the side of the vent, and me, well It wasn't very smart of me to sit on a Grate, I suddenly found the floor had come to greet me, bastard. By the end this I will be friends will the floor, close friends.

Looking around, I note that I have fallen into the middle of a battle, black armoured aliens vs, gold and bronze armoured aliens. I' am immediately attacked by a small black armoured male. Who continually strikes at me, with no coordination. I jump back continually trying not to be hit. The male strike at my foot missing and getting the blade stuck in the ship floor, '**Floor, maybe we can be friends after all.' **I rip out my knife and charge at him, slashing his chest then round house kicking his face, his arm jerks free, leaving his weapon in the floor, He makes a loud roar, clearly annoyed at my inability to die. Flipping my knife so its pointing up in a straight line as if it was an extension of my arm, I yell at him " Bring it ugly 3!" Laughing at my own internal joke. He charged at me ripping out a bigger knife, and the game was a foot. Slashing, dodging and clanging of blade on blade contact. The dance continues, me as graceful as a pro fighter, The other guy… let me be blunt it wasn't the best fighting I've seen.

Ugly 3 throws himself into the next swing, missing me by an inch. I turned quickly round house kicking him in the face, his mask flying off along with a tusk. He is stunned I take no time finishing him, with a slash to the throat. This dance continues 3 more time, at a much faster pace, killing them in under six minutes. With four bodies laying around me I am reminded of the fifth alien in the ceiling when he jumps down towards me. I turn in a quick twirl at one hundred and eight degrees stopping and waiting as the aliens head separates the top half from the bottom half. Coming out of my position of knife pointed to the ceiling, I notice that the battle noise has stopped. Looking around the other aliens have moved to the next room to kill all but one.

I turn my head, tilling it to look at the other being not caring for the green blood on my face.

**Pov Ne'dtesei**

**'****The ooman, his eyes, mother was right! I understand why he was sedated' **The ooman's pupils were clouded over with a gold and red cloudily haze. He looked as deadly as any one, standing straight with his head tiled towards me, both eyes showing the craze looked in his eyes. The look of a killer, his mane had changed too, the shoulder length mane growing down to just under his knees, colouring from a light of purple to a Munsell purple with the tip piece of mane that cover his right eye turquoise, He was covered in green blood, the bad bloods, blood. He looked distant. I am surprised. no very surprised, I just watched an ooman take down 4 bad bloods, young and old, and a hard meat. He looked down at the floor, the destruction of both his and my own mess. A roar from the inner of the ship snapped me out of my thoughts followed by many more. We had defeated the bad blood attack and there hard meat pets.

The ooman snaps his head towards the sounds, looking nervous the warrior image gone in a flash. I walk towards him grasping at his upper arm, he jumps and looks to me, unsure. I grunt at him and start off towards my mother. I will solve what I just witnessed one way or another.

**Pov Ren**

**'****Okay were are we going nowww?' **I groaned internally. Of course the scary other she male would see my awesome fighting skills then drag me off somewhere. I have to add, I might be a little bit nervous after that loud roar. But the again who wouldn't be. I was half dragged, half carried down many halls and twists, passing many dead bodies. After the evening walk, we arrived in what looked like a dining hall. With a big table at the front with the she-male sitting next to a very important looking person, I got so many stares while benign dragged up to that important looking table. I kind of fingered that this was some kind of celebration party after the…Invasion?

Anyway, she-male dragged me right up next the scary she-male, not letting me go. Scary she-male looked away from the important man and looked to the other she-male, then her expression, went rigid seeing me. '**What? Am I really that ugly? No offence but you should take a look in da mirror hunny!' **I snorted at her, attempted to cross my arms and found the wall to my left very interesting, after all I was fast becoming friends with the floor, so why not the wall? Made perfect sense to me.

**Pov Guan-Thei**

The battle was victorious, and we celebrated with drinks and talk of how we defected our own opponents. Males being loud and exaggerating details so females will take notice. And females discussing with female about what they uncounted and how they killed it. I took my place at the clan leaders table, after all I was one of the renowned female warriors on this ship with four queen hard meat heads in my collection of victories. When half way through my discussion my daughter appears with my pet. "Mother, I think you need to see this, and explain it." She used that kind of tone that shows respect and impatiences, takes after her mother. She hands me her helmet, which was on a recording less then twelve minutes ago, and i can't believe what I see. '**I knew it. He was special.' **Releasing a purr, I take off the mask handing it to my daughter and petting my pets mane, which has yet to reseed back to the way it was.

**Pov Ren **

**'****O-K? Now what did I do?' **The she-male at first is shocked then….'**Pleased. This is just Fantasic, Fan-fucking-tasic, can be please take this relationship easy I down even know your name.'**


	10. Not an Update

**Not an update **

hey, guys. i am so sorry for not updating this story. I have been so busy, but not to worry this is to let you all know that the show still goes on. I'm not to happy with my last few chapters so i will be either rewriting them or pull some inspiration from…. (anywhere really) and continue with what I've got or start all over again coz this just isn't kicking. I will try to have a chapter out real soon so please hang in there.

thankz people

and as Ive said before your suggestions help this story so if you guys have any ideas please throw me a bone.

ATTENTION EVERYONE

please vote whether this story should

continue on as it is

rewritten the last chapters (if you think suggest where)

or rewrite the entire story.

your vote will help

thanks

closes 1 July 2015


	11. Danger Prone Ren

and the winner is…..CONTINUE!

Chapter 9

**I'm back**

**Pov Ren **

It's been three day since the attack, I think. And i've been in this room the entire freaking time, good fucking bye sanity. Shit I've even holed my ass up the walls, and had a staring contest with the now human proof vent! '**This shit just keep going on and on and on.' **The she-male Gah-theh I think, has died or something cause she hasn't appeared since booting my ass in here. **'Maybe if I….Na done that already, or if I do…Na finished with that shit the first hour.' **Starring around the room, I count everything for the billionth time, **'1 window, 4 chairs, 1 table, 4 doors…..wait wasn't there 3.' **Siting up I look at this random door that I've missed. What the F.** 'Its adventure time!'. **Walking on over, with swag might I add. I wonder what could be behind this door. **'Door A had the 'bathroom', Door B I haven't a clue, doesn't open for me. and Door C I think was a spare room." **Stepping in front of the door it, to my surprise, openings and '**HOLY SHIT! I think I just found her past victims!'**

**Pov Guan-Thei**

Smiling to myself, I view my pets new clothing, made for when I train him, exercise him and hunt with him. A loosely fitted top covering, armoured pieces and weapon sheaths. I plan to have him wear it and do some simple exercises in it. After the little accident with his escape, I fully ooman proofed my living quarters. No ooman, hard meat or yautja could never hope to get in, useless they knew the codes to the door. I arrive, about to punch in the code when I hear a crashing noise, '**Puck'.**

**Pov Ren **

The room was full of skeletons, Freaking skeletons. '**Ive hear of having skeletons in your closet, but this is fucking ridiculous,' **There's so many, and there all starring at me. Slowly I walk from each skeleton looking them each in there eyes? '**Shit she's killed freaking dragons and Dinosaurs!' **And some of these looked like the black bugs with the acid blood. **'SO she's a dare devil extremist, that likes to flight the ugliest things she can find? That might explain the scars all over her body.' **Speaking of scars, I glare down at the mark that just "randomly" appeared on my person. '**Hurts still to' **I walk away from the bugs. And on to the next, **'SHIT!'** Jumping i smash into the wall behind me, **'Ah fuck, so much blood.'**

**Pov Guan-Thei**

Racing into the room, the ooman is no where in sight. **'where is he?' **"Pet?" I crook out in broken ooman speak. no answer. "Ooman" I call out, worry seeps in, **'he hasn't got out again, has he?' **I suddenly hear a noise, small and pathetic. A groan….from my trophy room. **'Pauk!' **I run, the first sight of him is well, on the floor….fine. But as I get closer I see blood lots of blood. I grab his arm and turn him. He complains in ooman speak…..but he always complains. '**A small cut, dramatic blood,' **Looking at him. But he isn't looking at me, I turn and see why he jumped….Ooman skulls. I Would think that he could let himself heal fully first then injure himself after.

**Pov Ren**

**'****WOOOOOOW' **Gah-Theh was looking at me with the you are very naughty look. But I couldn't give two shits, I was locked in a never ending staring contest with her friends on the wall. '**Well fuck me!' **I was aware I was being moved, I never stopped starring at the skull, even when the door closed, I kept looking at the door, all I could see was the past pets of Gah-Theh. The reality of this all hit, I was staying here till I died. I was all very surreal. Gah-theh was in my face again probably trying to get me to eat again. I haven't eaten anything since the mouth rape when I got here. I've been growing weaker and my injures aren't healing, It hurts to walk….but that doesn't stop me from doing it. May be a nap wont hurt.

AUTHORS SHIT

I know its short but bare with me. THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO VOTED AND COMMENTED ON THE LAST UPDATE…..CHAPTER….THINGY!? I should have another chapter out soon, promise. I've said it once ill say it again, suggestions are much appreciated guys so fire away for the future depends on it! and feel free to check out the images I've posted on my deviant art account of Ren, more images will be up soon! suggestions for images and comments on the images are more than welcome. THANKS EVERYONE!


	12. Pet blues

**Chapter 10**

**Pet blues**

**Pov Guan-Thei**

'He won't eat and he won't sit still to heal! For the love of PAYA!' My pets been drifting in and out of consciousness mumbling strange ooman speak. I've have Yeydine contracted, hopefully I haven't broken him or….something.

**Pov Yeydine **

It's been a week since I last saw the ooman and I have been told of his little adventure squeal. It was no surprise after all he seemed like the can't sit still type. Especially after what I've found in his blood sample, something I am almost a 100% certain that ooman's have. I believe it's some sort of mutation or gene experimentation. what ever it is it made that ooman have his little 'chance' of personality during the fight. I deuced that its enhances his senses, speed and endurance. Making him quite the fighter. Arriving with a knock, which was immediately greeted with Guan-Thei I spot the ooman asleep on some furs. "Has he eaten anything?" I ask. "No, I've tried, even prodding his wounds does nothing." "You prod his wounds?" "It worked last time." Walking over to him, I make a mental check list of his state.

-Cuts and bruising on the feet, Still unhealed

-Bruises and cut littering his skin

-Tangled mane and filthy skin

-cut to the back of the head

-extremely thin

"I suggest a bath fir…." "I'll do that now you get everything else ready" she cuts me up, picking up her pet and stomping off with him. Now were to start…..

One Hour Later

"Done." Guan-Thei enters her pet wearing a navy blue outfit, and she's messed with his manes style (new look on my D-art account). Mean while I have seen how she has ooman proofed her living courters and got out everything need for fix his feet and stop him from being restless. "Good, I will fix him up, while you go and collect the following from my lab, Bakuub should be there to give it to you." I say handing her a list of foods I've prepared for the ooman to help restore that lost nutritions and hydration. Huffing she leaves me to the now awake ooman.

Starting at me with untrusting eyes, and who could blame him I did trick him last time. I get to work examining the old wounds and adding some simple anti-bacterial pastes to his cuts. He is surprisingly docile but I couldn't careless after last time. I get a reaction when I reach for his feet, he jerks his foot away and attempts to move away from me. Purring I gently pull him back to me. He makes a noise and moves up right glaring at me. As I add the anti-bacterial paste to his injured feet and bandage them. Finishing I move up to his head.

At this point he seems ready to bolt. Purring I point to myself, time to see if he can remember me. I get a confused look, so I repeat, he makes some noises Till finally the one I wanted came up "Ye-dine" meh close enough, i wonder what he is called. So i point to him. He stills in thought till finally I hear some thing "Ren" "Rrr-en" how very oomanish. Purring I reach over to pet him. with no movement from him I start to bandage his head. just in time for Guan-thei to return. He jumps, eyes locked on the food. clearly he's hungry.

I take the food and place it in his reach and he starts to point then finally eat. "Finally" Guan-thei sighs. "Guan-thei theres something I need to discuss with you about his health and what I found in his blood samlpes…"

**Pov Ren**

"What the hell is going on?!"

Authors shit

Thank you all for the reviews, thank you to AAEdmond for pulling up the song error ( sorry about that ) and thank you for all those peeps who have review every time and been here from the get go! you guys are awesome! I have posted Ren's new outfit on D-art and thank you Mr Beaver Buttington, your image request is now online. I am very shitty at drawing yautja so ya. so thank you everyone, suggestions for art and what happens next are much loved.

the arts can be found here:

art/Author-vs-Ren-544938430

art/Ren-vs-Height-544938116


	13. A friendship is apparent

**Pov Guan-thei**

'MY PET WAS EXPERIMENTED ON!' pacing around the room in a fit of rage. I feel get rage towards the ooman's, Hearing a noise I turn to see my ooman 'My? I guess he is' Purring I pull him into a hug, I tell him no harm will ever come to him again not at the hands of his own kind.

**Pov Ren**

**'**O….k?' Guan-thei (I got her name correct) is freaking me out. She started stamping around after Ye-dine left, literal steam coming out of her…..mouth? "oi" yelling to her, she flips her personality and starts to cuddle me. "Ehhh? Urrrr, freakily lady, yo freaking me out." She stops purring at me and starts clicking at me randomly. I feel something, BANG! The door slams open and that other lady thing is there…Its embarrassment. A sweat drop appears, "Help me." Guan-thei's friend looks at me funny, "Pleasseeeeee"

**Pov Ne'dtesei (5 second pov)**

"Mother. What. The Pauk?" Mother looks at me from her position of cuddling the strange ooman.

**pov Guan-thei**

"What are you doing here Daughter?" I am not moving, we are bonding, and yeydine said this was good. "Your killing him." "I am not" "So he is turning red for no reason." Oh? I look to my pet and he's really red. I release him slightly. No change, huh..this is new.

**Pov Ren**

'oh dear god,' redder and redder and redder. "Rrrrr ennnn?" 'it speaks no Americano. "eh?" looking at her, she pokes my face were the embarrassment started. "errrrrrrrr" looking at her funny, she gives me that freakishly cute alien curious face. 'Cute? when did it become cute?' "can you let up a bit more. My ribs don't do abuse well." she let up, thankfully. sighing i relax in her hold.

**Pov Guan-Thei**

My pet trusts me. And with some petting he falls asleep. "You gave him a name?" I look up to my daughter, "You are still here?" she looks irritated, "No, Yeydine learn't of it and informed me." "….mother?" "Yes Ne'dtesei?" she hesitates, "…May I hold him?" "don't kill him." Passing him over to her, I watch as she cradles him like a newborn, she is clearly ready for young. "Let him rest, he needs his strength," nodding she follows me to the room I have set up for him. Taking him from her, i place him in the fur. Purring gently, i run my hand throw his mane.

**Pov Ne'dtesei**

'Mother is attached'

**Pov Ren**

'what is with this species and the petting,' floating on the line of asleep and not asleep. I start to think about my "Embarrassment". That it yes not the fact a alien lady had me squashed against her breasts or that fact that her personality took a one eighty. Clearly she isn't as scary as I first thought. She is kind of…nice.

Then theres the other lady….ya, not to sure but she seems to like holding me like a child. 'Look I know I look childish but be jesus.'

Then theres ugly 2 no name…..yet. I think I'll call him hulk, after all, all he done is smash.

Then theres kitchen ware, Ye-dine. Another weirdo but he's o.k. I guess.

Life isn't so bad…..But lady stop with the freaking petting I'm a gonna go bold!

**Daily life of Ren scene**

Bath time with Guan-Thei

Brought to you by Author-chans Inspirational life

(Which is pretty boring right now.

P.s I might make this a thing, what you all think?)

**Pov Ren**

'O you've got to be kidding me, not this bull shit again.' There starring back at me was a bath. 'Looks like a swimming pool thou.' Behind me was…do I even need to tell you who?

**Guan-Thei pov**

Watching Ren intently, he was covered in dirty and god knows what else, he really needed a bath. Gathering the supplies for his bath, looking at him every so often, I could only laugh. He looked horrified, especially when i would go past him to find everything. 'Mane wash, Wash cloth…Its all coming off him. Now bath time!'Turning towards him with a smirk, he pales and flattens himself to the closest wall. "Come here…Ren." I growl. He shakes his head fast. Understanding was not needed I was quite obvious what I was sailing to him. "Ren" growling a little louder. He shakes his head more. So I Charge at Ren, hands out to grab him. 'Come here ooman,' With a squeak he bolts. Running circles around the bath, getting closer every lap. 'Just a little more, Pauk,' I slip and fall into the bath. Rising to the surface, I hear….Laughing. 'My ooman is laughing…..at me!'

**Pov Ren**

'Hahahaha…Thats what you get! Hahahaha. Not today,' a hand grabs my leg. "Ehh?" SPLASH.

**Guan-Thei Pov **

"Got ya!" smiling victoriously, the fool got to close to the edge. With a sputter, Ren popped out of the water, splashing wildly. With a snort, I grabbed him, holding him so he could stand. with wide eyes he realised that he could stand. He started to make that ooman sound of joy. going red once more, and all I could do was smile. I guess bath time will be shared from now on.

**Ren Pov**

'I guess bath time won't be do bad any more.'


	14. Challenge from the Thwei Mei-jahdi's

**Challenge from the Thwei Mei-jahdi's**

**Bold underline **= Yautja to ren

**Ren pov**

'o my god, why did i open my big mouth?' "Rrr' en, Kha'bj-te"

"Ehh?" looking back from starting at the floor another fist comes flying at me.

_Let me explain, Le flash back_

_'__bored, bored, bored, bored and…bored.' sitting with my legs on wall was not as entertaining as i thought it would be. 'SO bored be me….oh i got it!'_

**_Guan-Thei Pov_**

_"__Apparently they've never come across prey that they couldn't kill with there bear hands. Ridiculous!" Ne'dtesei said, _

_"__Agreed, even the most honoured of warriors can boast such." we were both on the way to my courters after over hearing that the Thwei Mei-jahdj's were requesting permission to board within the hour. _

_"__I think its a lot of rubbish, just boastful words to gain a partner," entering the code the door fly's open and we are greeted with….err? _

_"__Is he ok?" and To be honest…"I don't know" the sight that greets up is Ren running laps like a Kha'bj-te child. we just stood there watching him for a few seconds. "He's still going," _

_"__Ren, stop" I commanded, Sudden stop and a twist of his head, 'definitely Kha'bj-te' "He understands you?" _

_"__Simple words, Ren" i grunted and gestured to what he was doing. "Uhhhh..m!" he started to move around again, may be a week of sitting still and word learning has clearly driven him crazy. "Come," Gesturing to the hall, he perks up immediately. _

**_Ren pov_**

_'__Finally!'_

_flash over_

_'_This was not what I mean't' Dodging the fist, I bounce to my feet, moving into a fighting stance. "**good, still"** 'freeze?' freezing and hoping i don't regret it, she comes over and moves my leg and arm. nodding, she moves away "**Begin!"** charging at me we start trading movement me defending and dodging trying not to be flattened like a pancake and Guan-thei attacking and trying to bruise what just healed. Jump! 'holy shit did any one see that I fucking flipped and avoided being knocked off there feet.' beaming I move with more confidence attack now with carefully timed punishes hitting joints and old injures. "**ENOUGH**" stopping all i can smile and breath heavy 'fun!'

**Guan-thei Pov **

'Very good' He moves fast, strikes well and thinks about what he can do that will keep himself alive. A noise has me turn to the left and there watching eyes fired up with blood lust, locked on MY ooman was the Thwei Mei-jahdj's. "Grrrrrrrrr," and now there eyes are lock on me. All smirking, "You claim this ooman?" The eldest of them said, her red beads clicking together. "He is my prize,"

"And yet he's not a polished skull," Fiery green eyes lock with my own. "He is mine to do with as I please."

"And just what use other then hunting would that be," The last one said, Designs craved into her yellowish tusks. "He fights and provides company for my hunts,"

"Yet you train him?" The eldest states her green eyes darken. "I've only just obtained him. it would be a shame to go so far and have him disappear on the first hunt." How dare these bitches. Rens head swivels back and fourth following the conversation but not the meaning.

"The only good ooman is a dead one,"

"even if his skill is great,"

"he is fast,"

"strong"

"and healthy"

"Worthy prey" the two youngest trade words. "If you will not kill him then…" they both look to the eldest who has been silent in though while her younger siblings voiced their opinions. "you will leave my pet be, what I do is my own."

"Then we challenge you for your pet!"

**Ren Pov**

'What the actual fuck just happened.' looking to Guan-thei who looks like some one just shat on her and the three new comers who just posed like this was a cartoon, i can even see the stars twinkling around them. 'Alien chicks.'

Duh duh duh!

Translations

Thwei Mei-jahdj's = blood sisters

Kha'bj-te = Restless

**The daily life of Ren**

**Meet the Thwei Mei-jahdj's**

"HI! Ren here, and today we meet The Thwei Mei-jahdj's A.K.A the blood sisters!

First is Black Heart, Black Heart is the eldest, with tree trunk muscles and dark brown skin almost black and golden eyes like that of molten gold, she has red beads in her dreads and on her 'belt' and red upper arm cuffs and ankles. With a brown sarong thing around her waist, and nothing over her breasts. She is the strongest of the sisters, and calls the missions. The in charge type.

Second is Destitution, With fiery forrest green eyes and golden hoops in her dreads, Destitution is the middle sister and the 'weapons' expert fully decked out with blades and guns. She is the go to for traps. With armour around her waist and should and a simple loin cloth with a green sash securing her biggest blade to her hip.

And finally Fang, the youngest with designs and patterns craved into her yellowish tusks, and a yellow crystal surround by bones around her neck. Fang has simple green eyes with gold specks. the smallest but the fastest out of her siblings. with very little jewel to give her way. she wears a small sarong with a short lion cloth underneath and Armoured pieces on her legs for support.

There all really cool looking covered in scars and i do like how they believe in sharing everything and working together, hence Destitution carrying the weapons, but I think i like them and their stories of killing when their not looking at me like a piece of meat. Got to go till next time…..AHHHHHH. you still got to beat Guan-thei first help.!"

"LEAVE MY REN ALONE YOU BITCHES HES MINE!"

"When did i agree to be yours!"


	15. Battle!

**Chapter 13 **

**Battle!**

**Pov Ren**

'Ehhhhh?' standing in the alien gym room, I watch as the three alien chicks snap words back and forth with Guan-thei, standing there awkwardly i do the most stupidest thing i can do.. "uuuur?" i open my trap. The smallest one snaps her head towards me and gives a sly smile? I blink and fuck was she fast…..'yay know those freaky stone angels that move when you aren't looking….yeah this women could put them to shame and me to an early grave..Joy!' "Hi?" backing away from the scary female who is invading my personal space. She doesn't get the message and follows, I place my hands up. "Ok back up. No really calm down I already have an alien getting in my personal space." She stops and looks me in the eye. not just looking i mean stare into your soul looking. "Can I help you?" suddenly the serious image fades and the most innocent and childish look appears….then she suddenly grabs me and starts to spin laughing all the way. "Hey, let go, what? stop! Guan-thei Guan-thei!" I call out.

**Pov Guan-thei**

'How dare she!' snapping over I rip Ren from Fang, "How dare you touch my pet!" "He's so adorable, sisters when can we kill him?" she giggles out, 'this crazy pauking bitch!' "Soon sister soon," Black Heart states, "don't look so upset Guan-Thei, she was just inspecting our prey," Destination said laughing as the three took there leave. Growling like crazy I just catch Black Heart's last comment, "Come sisters let us prepare where the ooman will hang," My anger has just reached Boiling point, 'I need to brake something!' "Urrrrr, down please?" 'You still up there,' Looking down Ren with a bright red face, looks to me with a pitiful look pleading to be released. 'Pauk how the hell I'am I going to win this battle!'

Le time skip

**Pov Ren**

'She's pacing again!' Guan-thei has been form the past hour pacing madly, 'She's making a trench!' feeling the need to give myself a reason to not worry. "Guan-thei?" I asked looking at her from my position on the floor. "mm?" she stops looking at my me, "why" she tilts her head at me, "challenge, fight" "Ok?" I respond clearly confused. she huffs looking worried, "winner Prize…..Ren"  "eh?" 'is she saying what i think she's saying?' "Prize you" 'Oh shit!' "how what. ehh? when did i agree to this" she sighs retreating into her mind. 'oh Pauk.'

**Pov Guan-Thei**

'what do i do…..' a banging on the door snaps me out of my thoughts, opening it i am nearly knocked over by my daughter. "how?" 'I don't know." we both stand there looking at each other trying to solve this predicament. "Its a three on one, i don't know ho.." "make that two on three mother." "you will join me?" "of course Ren is entertainment," 'and i know your attached.' "two against three will not make any difference if they are as good as they say they are." we both stand in silences, "hello?"  turning around ren is standing with three fingers up on his left and two on his other, he suddenly points to himself and its three on each hand, "it appears that he wants in on the action."

I blink, "I will take Destitution." "Small crazy(Fang)" and with a determined nod "And i will take Black Heart down and make her regret meeting us." 'we have a plan.'

**POV Black Heart**

"Sister this is so exciting! I hear that the ooman ran for days only getting caught due to lack of food and sleep!" fang giggled, "What weapons do you think I should use on him sisters? The projectile ones or extreme prejudice! hahaha….Sister?" "sister?" Destitution and Fang stop there ranting and turn to Black Heart. "I am thinking sisters," "of course" Destitution and Fang continue ranting 'What will meet us when we face the ooman?'

**Next chapter…**

**Fight!**

**Next time on clipped wings: the fight commences, Guan-Thei vs Black Heart, Ne'dtesei vs Destitution and Ren vs Fang! shits about to go down so stay tuned!**

**The daily life of Ren **

**Nightmare**

_F.Y.I. Hi…..this is off the timeline but happened after chapter eleven and before chapter twelve. So thats why this may confuse. Im going to be adding scenes where the relationship builds, that may jump off the story line. they will be small and will give moments to our pairing. so enjoy._

**_…_****_Dream…._**

_'__Stop it hurts….' _

_"__Doctor we are adding the type 034 serum," "good, keep an eye on his vitals, we can't lose him now!" "Yes doctor"_

_'__Cold it's so cold, take it out! It hurts.' _

_"__HIS HEART RATES INCREASING!" "QUICKLY STABILISE HIM" "DOCTOR!"_

_'__Its so dark…and loud'_

_SCREECH! "THE OTHERS THERE OUT!" "FERAHHHHHHH" an inhuman voice screams._

_'__Get out, get away RUN!'_

**…****.Awake…**

**Rens pov**

Jolting awake with sweat rolling down my body. Fear pulsing around me, I look around opting this is not the labs. its o.k… But just to be sure. Getting out of the bed i move out the door to my room (the once spare room) and make my way to the room next door, Guan-thei's room, ;Just seeing if she's o.k. takes a real up close look.' sneaking into her room and standing next to her bed I watch her sleep, 'So creep me,' when suddenly her eyes spring open and land on me. "Hi?" a whimper escapes me. and YOU can judge me…NIGHTMARE, guys, NIGHTMARES!

**Guan-thei Pov**

'O…k?' looking at my ooman, i note he is covered in sweat and smells like…fear? 'To early..EH?' he holds his arms out in the famous hold me pose. 'Oh dear paya….just this once. he's scared.' Grunting he bolts in under the covers and makes himself comfortable, plastered against me. Shaking. gently i cuddle him. Tomorrow, i will teach you to talk so one day you can tell me your fears, because you have nothing to fear from your kind anymore. He's already asleep curled up in my embrace.


	16. Fight!

**Chapter 14**

**Fight!**

**Pov Ren**

The yautja sized arena filled the crowed screaming, I swallow the lump in my throat. 'Dear god what did i get myself into?' standing in my battle clothes the top tight and sleeves cut for full movement coloured red and the pants most like the ones at home gathering just bellow my knees coloured black and boots covering the rest of my legs, with a red ribbon (sash) tied around my waist securing the hidden daggers. My hair was tied back and my breathing fast. I guess to not be afraid in this situation was crazy. Looking to my left Guan-thei was there with her weapons and armour and to my right was Ne'dtesei all decked out too. 'Breath in, breath out.' With a bang the steel door in front of us opens. 'here we go..'

Le flash back

Earlier that day…

"Ren, fight to death." "Ok, Rules" "you Hit her, you no let her hit you." 'Self explanatory then' Guan-thei was sitting in front of me going over the rules and the weapons i could use, and surprise, surprise kitchenware was back, Yeydine! Taken measurements for my new outfit. Humming to himself every time i answered a question. "Ren, breath be ok" Guan-thei said gently patting my head, "Strong, M-di H'dlak" "Sei'i". with a gentle smile we continue to prepare.

Now…

The crowd is screaming as we appear on one side of this huge arena and on the other the Thwei Mei-jahdj as standing everyone but Fang are wearing armour. (no one is wearing a helmet) Black heart looks serious, calm and cold. Destitution Has a crazy look about her and Fang looks well like a over excited and hyper child. We each step onto the field and the doors behind us close. we move to stand in a line on each side of the flied with Guan-Thei and Black Heart at one end and Me and Fang at the other. The important guy from before stands in red his hand up in the air.

crowd goes silent

i can heat my heart and breath beat in time.

bum-bum

breath

bum-bum

"Thar'n-dha s'yin'tekai"

"Dtai'k-dte!"

The hand slams down and the crow goes mental

we charge and time seems to slow.

and all i can see is Fangs excited look.

Bum-bum

Bum-bum.

we clash, sliding throw her legs and jumping around I pop up behind her and my fist flies, connecting with her shoulder as she swings around. hitting her, she comes back with a punch of her own, smiling stupidly as she goes, Leaping away i go for another behind attack, flipping my body over hers and connecting my fist with her shoulder weakening the arm. She gives off a grunt Ripping out a spear intent with connecting it with my head, fast I pull out my dagger blocking. Pushing on me i feel myself move backwards. Her creep childish smile stares at me, 'shit!' i rip out the other dagger. Holding off the bitch when she suddenly separates the spear and cracks me over my head with it. CRACK, flying backwards i slide against the floor. Time slows once more, looking up my vision is blurred, I see Ne'dtesei fighting hard, Destitution with a crazed look in her eyes, two big ass weapons is her hands and Ne'dtesei with a long spear. Guan-Thei I can see her watching me in the conner of my eye, Black Heart suddenly collides with her and times fasten up.

Fang charges at me Giggling spear at the ready, I can hear everyone screaming and cheering for my death when suddenly….My heart rate…I can feel it increase and the adrenaline pump in me faster. Here it comes. I smile.

**Pov Fang**

Something wrong….

**Pov Black Heart and Destitution**

'What the?' Destitution

'Let us see you secret ooman' Black Heart

**Pov Ren**

My hair lengthen colour changing again. I look up Fang stops her attack catching my eyes. I laugh giving a fanged smile. Grabbing both my dagger I charge colliding with Fang hard and fast. Everyone looking in could only see blurs and and hear the clanging of our weapons,. But i could see as Fang struggled desperately trying to stop be from hitting her panicking to as I get closer and closer to getting a critical hit. Suddenly I smash my dagger into one of her spear pieces smashing, repeating the action with the other. She froze starring in shock, I the preform a round house kick to her face, sending hr flying. I hear the sickening thud, walking up to her I see she is struggling to remain awake. blood pooling at her now smashed shoulder that had collided with the floor. The bone sticking out of her arm. Standing in front of her. I look into her eyes.

Raising my hand i prepare from the final hit….To be continued

**I am totally doing this to you guys on purpose, he he he**

**next time The end of the beginning. The battle ends but does Ren intend for what happens next? stay tuned!**

M-di H'dlak - no fear

Sei'i - yes

Thar'n-dha s'yin'tekai - Strength and honor.

Dtai'k-dte - Fight.

**The daily life of Ren**

**Speak!**

**Pov Ren**

"No!" my arms were crossed I took on the look of a child not getting what they want. "Rrr'en, Speak!" "No!" Stilling stubbornly I refuse to do anything nor hint that for the last few hours I have been paying attention to everything she have been saying. "Rrr'en!" "No!" she suddenly pinned me down on the ground, "SPEAK!" struggling, I continue on "No!" she gets closer to my face I stare stubbornly, then a cheeky idea hits me. Smirking evilly. I quickly lean up and steal a kiss on the left side of her face.

**Pov Guan-Thei**

**'**What the? why did he just?' looking down at him. I find that he has this goofy look on his face. One of victory. It didn't hurt, he pushes his face toward me once more and i turn my head and he does it again. 'What the hell?' "KISSS" he saids, tilling my head I look at him funny, "K-I-SSS" "K-eissss" and laughs gently "Kiss" he said once more with a gentle smile, "Kiss" I repeat. He connects his lips to my face, and with a nod "Kiss." 'I think I like this Kiss." we smile stupidly at each other.


	17. The End of the Beginning

**Chapter 15**

**The end of the Beginning**

**_previously _**

**_Pov Ren_**

_My hair lengthen colour changing again. I look up Fang stops her attack catching my eyes. I laugh giving a fanged smile. Grabbing both my dagger I charge colliding with Fang hard and fast. Everyone looking in could only see blurs and and hear the clanging of our weapons,. But i could see as Fang struggled desperately trying to stop be from hitting her panicking to as I get closer and closer to getting a critical hit. Suddenly I smash my dagger into one of her spear pieces smashing, repeating the action with the other. She froze starring in shock, I the preform a round house kick to her face, sending hr flying. I hear the sickening thud, walking up to her I see she is struggling to remain awake. blood pooling at her now smashed shoulder that had collided with the floor. The bone sticking out of her arm. Standing in front of her. I look into her eyes. _

_Raising my hand i prepare from the final hit_

**Pov Ren**

I smash my hand into her forehead, knocking her unconscious. I watch as her eyes roll back into her skull. for a few minutes I just stand there the loud not registering in my head. 'i didn't kill her…..Her eyes looked so sad,' I hear a battle cry from my left suddenly turning I jump just in time to miss being hit by Destitution. She looked utterly pissed and upset. Ne'dtesei suddenly slams into her, "Im your opponent, Destitution." She yells.

**Pov Destitution**

'The Pauking ooman KILLED MY SISTER!' I charge no longing thinking straight. when suddenly Ne'dtesei shoves her spear into my abdomen. Blood gushing out. I choke spitting up blood. "Ne" The ooman suddenly says. suddenly black spots dance in my vision.

**Pov Ren **

"Ne" I say, my nickname for I can't say you name never gonna happen. She stops and I quickly hit a pressure point, She looks at me angrily. "Guan-Thei," I say and hope she understands, 'This isn't our fight it is hers and it is her choice to kill or not.' She nods at me understanding. we turn to Guan-Thei. 'Two down, now its all up to you.'

**Pov Guan-thei**

"Your pet has quite the talent," Black Heart starts to talk trying to distract me from the battle, "I never settle for less. Now fight!" striking out toward her, she dodges a terrifying smile plastered to her ugly mug. I take a peak out of the corner of my eye and see my daughter and Ren waiting for me to finish. "It is quite the shame about your pet isn't it?" "what are you going on about now, bitch?" She laughed hysterically and suddenly so fast that i didn't see, she goes to attack me and throws her weapon at the last second and it flies straight towards Ren, my eyes widen and before i can move towards him i am thrown away, fist after fist in my direction. Then I hear him yell, a quick and startled pained sound, "I said to my sisters we would share but it seems that wont be the case!" she says with a crazed look. "YOU PAUKING BITCH!" i unleash all my anger at her not stopping as she falls to the ground blood and bones cracking and spewing from her body. "G.T!" some yells out to me. I stop and turn to my left. And there is Ren, Black Hearts weapon impended in his left arm breathing heavy. "G.T won." And then he collapses.

Flashback

"Ren!" Ne yell at me and i turn to see Black Hearts weapon come flying at me, on instinct I turn away bracing myself as I know i cant dodge it. as it strikes into my left arm i yelp loud. Ne rushes to me as I cringe. 'I am not a voodoo doll. stop shove'n shit where it don't belong!' I think. I hear a sicken thud followed by multipul thuds, looking up I see Guan-thei hitting Black Heart thinking the worst. I move towards her, I need to let her know i am ok. Reaching her side I turn to her, and i see the blood lust in her eyes it scares me. i yell to her wanting my Guan-thei back "G.T!" She stops and looks at me with this awed look, kind of like she saw a ghost just now. "G.T won." 'you won.' The loss of blood gets to me and just as faint i see Black Hearts eyes watching me.

**Pov Ren**

'Am i dead? I can no feel ma legs..and no open ma eyes, HEAVY.' I think to myself as I come out of a hangover, A BATTLE hangover, 'bejesus, what did i do last night?' I think, finally I open my eyes with a groan, 'To flipping bright!' and close them immediately. "RRR'en" I hear and attempt to open my eyes again. this time met with success and I am met with Guan-Thei's mug in my face. "Hi" I meekly say. I am immediately am greeted with a hug and a demand for a kiss. With a laugh, i comply. "MM" someone clears their throat. stopping i look over and there are the blood sisters, fang sitting there giggle like a looney. I look to Guan-Thei for answers and all I get Is a yautja style deadpan. "Looks like we get to be getting to know you really well, healing buddy," 'dear god nooooo,' I look to G.T "take me with you or Kill me" I say seriously. 'they will be the death of me.'

**Daily life of **Guan-Thei?

**My routine is..**

I am Guan-Thei a.k.a G.T. my daily routine goes as followed:

0500 wake up and begin morning training

0600 finish morning training and wake ren for his training, with kiss

0715 Ren refuses to train anymore. Change into everyday cloths

0800 morning meal. followed by leaving Ren to himself and training with my students

1000 finish with the youths and start to train and converse with other female warrior

1200 finish and feel Ren his mid daily meal followed by bribes and lesson

1330 finish and take ren for training part two with swimming involved

1530 wrestle ren out of pool, return him to quarters and start second youth training

1800 finish training for daily return to quarters and bath with ren

1830 finish bathing ren and change to sleep attire

1900 paper work and simple talk with ren

2100 finish and crawl into bed with ren with kiss

2130 sleep

fang; your routine seems to revolt around ren

Destitution: indeed

Ren: no….

Guan-thei: GET OUT OF MY ONE ON ONE MOMENT

**Next chapter; recovery Please Help me!**

-authors shit-

this chapter was released early on a count of me going off for a _little_ while, F.I.Y if you have a question for the characters or desire to see a scene/scenario play out between characters please tell me cause i would love to have what you what appear in the daily life segment. and I am looking into doing more art for this fan fiction so request away Fateful views.


	18. Recovery please help me!

Questions

no one:love the story always looking forward to more

is it just me but are you building Ren a female yautja harem?

Also will there be lemons?

Author- No matter how much this looks like a harem and may behave as if it was, it is not. It will be Ren and Guan-Thei. sorry for any confusion. as for lemons, i want to but have no idea how to. so i'll look for someone who can if i can not. Hope this answers your question!

**Chapter 16 **

**Recovery Please Help me!**

**The End Has come…for now. **

POV Ren

My stay in the med-bay, was less then. But I guess I got throw it because of a very attentive alien chick. Life leads on and I guess, the blood sisters are here to stay. Its been two months and they've killed me with questions and Fang has taken to calling me cute and crushing me in a hug for the kicks and giggles. Ne is like a sister mixed with a mother, she's always checking on me and cuddling me, Not that I am complaining. Mister big and important visited me awhile ago, according to G.T he called me a worth opponent which I think means that I am equal in some way. But still on low ranks. G.T promised to take me on one of her hunts as soon as she deems my training to be complete. Which according to her will be soon. I guess I like it here and I cant imagine live been any different.

My time in the labs on earth are over. The pain that i felt is now being made up but the love and sightly creepiness of G.T. Speaking of her….she's sort of my girlfriend now. I kind of explained what kisses normally mean and the term used to describe the people who uses this. Yautja apparently don't do relationships so whoopty pauking do. But now life is perfect and I don't ever plan on changing it….

Ever!

The End

Authors shits

Thanks to everyone who have read this from the beginning. your support is legendary! This may seem like a crappy ending. But a sequel may be in order. The daily life of ren will continue however, this will be based off of questions and requests and will continue for as long as they are asked for. LEMONS….I will attempt to do one for this fanfiction however if anyone wishes to give it ago because i know mine will be bad, message me and we will get down to business. (in the next month it should be out!). Like i have said before, art suggestions and sequel suggestions are much loved. Till the next story (i would love to hear you guys suggestions for one {request will be taken!}) the mercenary has left the building!


	19. The Final Instalment (hint hint)

**Chapter 17 **

**The Final instalment**

**(raises eyebrows)**

**Lemon ahead**

**3 months later….**

Pov Ren

'That was amazing! My first fucking hunt! and I didn't died!' I walked into our living quarters triumphant covered in blood, dirty and god knows what else. My excitement so obvious that i was bounding off the walls. Following behind me was a content Guan-thei, pleased that I hadn't died, carrying santa's sack of goodies. Smiling at my antics. we had just come from a hunt that had taken 1 month. we had arrived only minutes ago….after I had got 2 bone crushing hugs from Ne and Fang *cough*Crazy fucking Bitch*cough* and G.T had been congratulated by Mister Important. O and I now how to yautja very good now, so I understand most yautja words.

"I smell like we were gone a month" thinking out loud, I head for a luxury I never will take for grated again Le bath tub. I walk straight into the room throwing cloths and armour as I go, It was only when I was about to remove my boxers that I realised…This room WAS OCCUPIED! there in the bath was G.T butt nakey and Cover in suds looking all innocent. God dammit fucking hormones, and lack of female life… "Bath Ren, I will not have a smelly courtship partner" fucking mindreader! And erection problem plus bathing with the cause will not go down well. I slowly turn my back to her and with quick movements and no grace I remove my boxers and back pedal into the tub refusing to look at her whilst trying to think of the shit we saw and where almost killed by while on the planet. 'Death, death so much death. go away dammit!' "Ren, why all the way over there?" 'Shit!' " Nice view?" "Come here, need help with my back" I slowly turn to she her with her back to me, wash cloth in hand waiting. Moving to her turn to think of anything but the problem, I grab the cloth and start scrubbing away the layers of filth. 'Dead puppies, dead puppies, dear god-fuck!' G.T suddenly swings around on me, "Is there something wrong male?" "Urrr" 'brain fried processing screwed, Fucking BOOBS' I can't seem to understand whats happening cause next think I know her hand is…fuck. "Softer then a yautja male but a good size," she says, 'good size for what' "Have you ever mounted before Ren?" she asks with a grin. 'Fuck' tell her like a man Ren…."No" I mep out looking sheepish trying to concentrate as she feels up anatomies. She seems to think…while rubbing slowly.

My breath escalates my hand reach up instinctively to her, latching on to her arms. Fuuccckkkk. she suddenly stops, "I wish to escalate this courtship, I will teach you to please me, but now I teach you your instincts." "What?" looking at her as she suddenly leaves the bath, "come ren" the way she purrs my name, sends a shiver down my spine. slowly I follow her, exiting the bathroom I see the door to her room open, I slowly creep over and peer in, she's sat herself on the edge of the bed waiting for me, "Figures all talk, no skill in the bed room, not for long thou my student." That purr thou.

I slowly walk over to her trying to recount the naughty days. Fuck. I stand between her legs, strong legs, reach over and start tracing the muscle, she sighs with a purr, **bolder**, I let me hands wander tracing muscles, up past thighs, hips and waist. tracing till my hands rest on her breast. trembling a bit I wander how heavy they are lifting up one I feel the weight…damn….my fingers run over a nipple, "mmm' G.T moans. I repeat feeling the flesh rise up, I take my other hand and do so with both breast rubs gently over peaks. every so often letting my hand wander down close, so close but move away before touching anything without her permission. after a while G.T starts to moan and make some nosies 'I get yautja breasts are sensitive' she suddenly lurches forward grabbing my jolly Jo. I hitch, looking down her hand on my dick "mount me male" Urrr, she moves pulling me with her so she's laying down and I am positioned between her legs. her hand now on my hip holding me close. Taking a deep breath look at her entrance…scratch that….wet entrance. looking at her face I see the love, lust and desire. A nod. And I start to enter her slowly. Fuck so warm and wet.

Grunting I fully sheath myself inside her. I wait a moment catching my breath. Her hand clenching, now on my ass. "Ren move" she grunts at me. I start to thrust in and out. Her legs tighten around my back holding me, with in seconds she meets me thrust for thrust. Sweat now covering my body and hers, I look up her face glowing in bliss and happiness. I reach up and plant my fore head with her mingling breath for breath. fuck so close, grunting I look into her eyes. Acceptance in her eyes tell me all I need to know. With one strong thrust I hit her g-spot, as she jerks eyes flaring into my mind as I freeze as I spill myself inside her. Slowing my breath I hold myself from falling on her only to be grabbed and pulled on her chest. "Not bad, could use some work," she purrs, I rest, half listening to what she saids. "My mate." 'Mate? what?' suddenly she does a one eighty on me and I'm under her "no sleep yet mate we've only just begun." She said with a feral grin. 'Well i'm fucked…

dear god!'

Author shit

I did it o my god so hard to keep them in character and do some…hint hint….Thank you very one for supporting me and commenting. this has been amazing. thank you to dreamdemon 97 for your help as to VeryRandomGirl who aid my brain in this shit making jokes about Guan-Thei Good-Fight and shit. And my beta's back in this bus-nitch and yes Ren's a virgin, all talk and now skillig happy 2016! everyone GOOD NOGHT!


	20. Chapter 20

ATTENTION PEOPLE!

**NEW**

**The FIFTH chapter has been updated!**

**so just so you all know when ever it says new chapter uploaded it means a chapter has been updated! THANKZ!**

I will be redoing this story because my grammar, spelling and wording is shit!

So I will be cleaning up each chapter and will be adding extra wording to make the story more cohesive.

I will be removing/explaining some things from the story, things that just make no sense or are just unimportant to the story. No characters will disappear, however to those who enjoyed the story and don't want certain scenes to just disappear or moments to change cause you love it and will hunt me down for it, please leave a message/comment on these scenes/moments, cause I'am a nice author who would hate themselves for doing that to you. (please no hate.) I am also listening for anything you would like me to add or explain, I will also be update the art that goes with this story.

This will probable be all that i do with this story, no second continuation guys, so after all this is over, suggestions for other NEW stories are always loved and cared for!

Plus if anyone has any Q &amp; A at all I will be taking the time to answer all!

Thankz Author Mercenary OUT!


End file.
